


Submission

by AutisticWriter



Series: Riley's Prompt Meme Fills [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Sex, Anti-shippers don't interact, Canon Queer Character, Demisexual Munakata Kyosuke, Demisexuality, Dom/sub, Dominant Munakata Kyosuke, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, Impact Play, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Making Out, Masochism, One Shot, Riding, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Safewords, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Submission, Submissive Sakakura Juzo, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: After their discussion about their relationship, kinks and boundaries, Kyosuke asks Juzo if he wants to start a scene.A sequel to ‘In bed or in life, they’re both just the same’.





	Submission

Juzo flinches slightly when soft lips press against his own, still in awe that this even happens. He never thought Kyosuke would reciprocate his feelings, let alone kiss him. But they’ve kissed many times in their fledgling relationship, and for someone who has never dated before (his boyfriend is demisexual), Kyosuke is a fucking amazing kisser.

So of course he kisses him back, sucking on Kyosuke’s bottom lip as his hand goes to the back of his boyfriend’s neck. Kyosuke pushes his tongue into Juzo’s mouth, wonderfully dominant, and he shivers when Juzo accidentally grazes his lip with his teeth.

Already getting hard like some horny teenager, Juzo bites back a moan as his dick starts rubbing the inside of his boxer shorts. He kisses Kyosuke harder, wanting more contact, more of his wonderful boyfriend.

Kyosuke, who had been playing with Juzo’s hair, slips his hands across Juzo’s back and places them on his chest. And then pushes him away.

The kiss broken, Juzo stares at Kyosuke. His boyfriend smiles slightly, continuing to kiss Juzo until his back presses against the back of the couch. Kyosuke looms over him, staring down at him like he’s studying something, and Juzo wishes he’d stop blushing like a fucking idiot.

“I see you’re already getting… into this, Juzo,” Kyosuke says, eyeing the obvious bulge in Juzo’s pants.

Juzo averts his eyes, biting his lip when his dick throbs. “Uh, yeah. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologise. Anyway… remember when we discussed the idea of your submission in the bedroom?”

He looks back at Kyosuke, eyes widening. He remembers that day vividly, when Kyosuke approached him, noticed that he’s incredibly submissive around him, and asked Juzo if he’d like to submit in the bedroom. That was about a month ago, and they’ve been dating ever since. But they haven’t had sex, let alone done a full on dom/sub scene. Being demi (and a virgin), Kyosuke wants to take things slowly, and Juzo understands. Pretty much every time they make out, Kyosuke asks to stop before Juzo can come, leaving Juzo jerking off in the bathroom afterwords. Last week, Kysouke asked to watch Juzo masturbate, and kissed him when Juzo came. And three days ago, they mutually masturbated in bed.

But, still, no dom/sub stuff. Until now, at least.

“Yeah, course I do,” Juzo says. “Why?”

“Would you like to start a scene?”

“Uh… yeah, sure.” But it’s at this point that Juzo realises he’s never done BDSM before. “But… how?”

Kyosuke chuckles. “Don’t worry, the virgin of the pair has done his research. We need a safe word, and terms for our scene. And then we begin. Can you think of a safe word?”

“Um, yeah, just give me a minute,” Juzo says, wracking his horny brain for anything they can use, something that he wouldn’t say during sex.

“Now,” Kyosuke says, tracing a finger across Juzo’s jaw line. “Our terms. For me, I wish to degrade you, for you to do everything I say. What do you say?”

“Pirates!” Juzo blurts, and then they both stare at each other.

“Excuse me?”

Juzo’s lips twitch, and he finds himself dissolving into laughter. “Shit, sorry. That’s the safe word I came up with. Coz I’ve been reading _One Piece_ , so pirates are on my mind, you know?”

Kyosuke raises an eyebrow. “Fool. Anyway, about my question?”

“Oh yeah,” he says, getting over his laughter. “Uh…” Thinking about the kinky stuff he’s into makes his erection throb again, memories of watching porn and discovering his kinks filling his mind. “Um… impact play.”

“What form of impact play?” Kyosuke says without so much as blinking.

Realising Kyosuke must have done his research to know what that means, Juzo continues his awkward mumbling. “Just… slap me. Really fucking hard. I want… red marks. Make my skin sting. Maybe… uh… don’t let me speak… and if I do… spank me…”

“Well, I can do that.” Kyosuke leans down and kisses him. “Shall we begin?”

Juzo nods, and Kyosuke turns into the dom he has always fantasised about.

His boyfriend stands up and grabs Juzo by the front of his shirt. “Get into the bedroom now, you piece of shit. And don’t you dare say a word, or I’ll slap you.”

Juzo gets to his feet, keeping his mouth shut. He stares at Kyosuke, amazed that the sort of thing he used to jerk off to is finally happening.

Kyosuke stares at his groin and scoffs. “You’re aroused already? Just how much of a slut are you?”

As Kyosuke continues to say wonderfully horrible things to him, Juzo scuttles into the bedroom. He stands next to the bed, suddenly feeling very overdressed.

“Take your clothes off,” Kyosuke says, obviously thinking the same thing. “Get on that bed and keep your mouth shut, you piece of shit.”

He fumbles to get out of his clothes, his heart racing so fast he starts to feel a bit dizzy. If anyone else said those things to him, he’d knock their teeth out… but when Kyosuke does it, it drives him wild. Juzo strips down to his underwear, and finds his pre-come as made a damp patch on his boxers.

“Disgusting,” Kyosuke mutters.

Juzo pulls off his boxers and gets onto the bed, kneeling with his arms dangling. And he watches Kyosuke take off his blazer and tie, undo his top button, and roll up his sleeves. He doesn’t take off his pants, but Juzo sees his boner through the fabric around his groin. Seeing his boyfriend getting hard from this makes him smile.

“Get that grin off your face, slut,” Kyosuke says. “Get on your elbows and knees.”

Juzo keeps smiling, remembering what they agreed. And the moment he is on his elbows and knees, his forehead pressed against the pillow, he says, “You’re hot, d’you—”

The slap rings around the room, cutting him off. Kyosuke’s hand strikes his buttock hard, causing a jolt of pain and probably a big red patch. Juzo gasps, his dick weeping.

“Please—”

Another slap to his other buttock, even harder than before.

“Shut up, you asshole,” Kyosuke growls.

“But—”

The third slap makes Juzo cry out, the pain sharp and stinging and seeming to jolt through his whole body. But… it feels so good.

He gasps for breath, face buried in the pillow, sweat coating his skin.

Kyosuke leans over him from behind, draping himself over Juzo’s back and leaning his mouth to Juzo’s ear. But what gets Juzo the most is Kyosuke’s clothed erection pressed against his sore ass cheek, and he tries to get the images of being fucked out of his mind. As big and tough as he is, people probably think Juzo is a top. But… he’s a bottom. Still, it’s not like they’re going to actually fuck, is it?

“Juzo, you can speak for a moment,” Kyosuke whispers, breath hot against Juzo’s ear.

“Why?”

Kyouske shifts his hips, rubbing his dick against Juzo’s ass. “We never discussed sex. Do you want to have sex?”

“Fucking yes,” Juzo mumbles. “Fuck me, please. Fuck me.”

“I’ve never done this before, so…”

“Who cares? Just… it doesn’t matter if you’re a bit clumsy. I just… need you to fuck me.”

“All right,” Kyosuke says. “Now shut up, slut. You need me so badly, don’t you? You’re a total slut, aren’t you?”

“N-No, I—”

He slaps him, and Juzo moans into the pillow. “You are. Now, get me the lube, and be quick about it.”

Juzo sits up, glancing at his boyfriend. He nods and rolls off the bed, his sore ass cheeks stinging with the movement. He left the lube in the bathroom the other day (he was trying out a butt plug he bought), so that’s where Juzo goes. As he walks, his erection throbs and weeps and he needs to come so badly but he has to wait. Reaching the bathroom, he rummages through the cabinet and locates the lube, and smiles.

When he returns to the bedroom, he stares. Kysouke is naked and lies on his back, his beautiful body and impressive dick on display.

Kysouke clicks his fingers. “Stop being horny for just a second, Juzo, and get over here.”

He nods again and kneels on the bed beside his boyfriend, lube gripped in his sweaty hands.

“Right. Lubricate us both sufficiently, and then… ride me. Fuck yourself on my dick. If you so much as whimper, I’ll spank you. Face away from me so I can spank you easier. And get on with it, you useless bastard.”

Juzo finally stops staring at Kyosuke’s erection, nodding again (he thinks he’s nodding too much, but when he can’t speak, how else can he say yes?). With a reasonable amount of skill, he squirts lube on his fingers and pushes them inside himself, lubricating his entrance. And then he carefully smoothes lube over Kyosuke’s dick, an amazing feeling welling up inside of him when Kyosuke moans under his touch.

“Get on with it,” Kyosuke says.

Biting his lip to keep silent, Juzo straddles Kysouke’s hips with his back to his boyfriend, knees planted on the bed either side of his hips. He puts one hand on Kyosuke’s thigh, and uses the other to reach for his boyfriend’s dick. That makes Kyosuke gasp, and Juzo laughs despite himself.

Silence!” Kyosuke snaps, slapping his ass.

As his ass stings, Juzo guides Kyosuke’s dick to his entrance, and eases the tip inside him. His hole stretches and he lowers his hips, taking more of his boyfriend inside of him. Juzo sinks lower, grinning when Kyosuke moans, adoring the feeling of fullness, and only stops when Kyosuke’s dick grazes his prostate.

That makes him gasp, and he gasps again when a stinging slap hits him.

Getting the perfect angle, he fucks himself on his boyfriend’s dick, a slap stinging his ass whenever he makes a noise, the stimulation on his prostate so good it almost hurts.

And when he comes, Juzo genuinely feels like nothing could be better than this moment.


End file.
